


Mudblood [Hogwarts!AU]

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: Principal Whitebeard calls you little troublemaker, although you just feel like you're very unlucky.So for your 6th year you make a vow: stay out of trouble, focus on school, and let Luffy's Gryffindor gang save the day, if necessary. Captain Kid wants to win the Quidditch cup this year, after all.Too bad you didn't consider a new Dark Lord was ready to arise.





	1. Prologue

Kozuki Momonosuke weighted the wand in his little hand. A light smile appeared on Rayleigh’s face at the gesture.  
«Do you like it, young boy? It is very rare for me to match a wizard with a cherry wand.»  
The child raised his marvelled eyes on the wand-maker.  
«Really?»  
«Sure. In Mahoutokoro, the Japanese school of wizardry, students with cherry wands have special prestige. The Kozuki family is from there, isn’t it? This wand probably felt it and chose you.»  
A pleased grin started to form on Momonosuke’s lips, as his eyes glued back to the wand and his grip grew firmer.  
«So this is my wand…»  
«You can trust Master Rayleigh, Momonosuke.» you said confidently, patting his head «He’s the best wand-maker of the country, maybe of the continent. Every witch and wizard was matched by him!»  
«Now, Y/n, you’re too generous.»  
Rayleigh waved away the compliment with a light move of his hand.  
«Thank you, Rayleigh-dono!» Momonosuke said solemnly, bowing in front of the old man.  
«You’re welcome, young wizard.»  
The child couldn’t help but smile back at the new title he just acquired.  
«Now let’s get going!» you chimed, clapping your hands to bring him back to the real word «We have tons of things to buy, and the school starts tomorrow!»  
«How are things in Hogwarts? Lively as ever?» Rayleigh asked, while he put back all the wands which failed to match with Momonosuke.  
«I guess.» you shrugged «I mean, if you don’t consider Luffy and his Gryffindor crew saving the magic world every other year, things are pretty smooth.»  
The old wizard giggled.  
«That Luffy! I am really curious to see what will happen this year.»  
His sentence made you lift an eyebrow.  
«What do you mean?»  
He gave you an enigmatic look, but his gaze went back to his business soon enough.  
«Nothing special, just saying.»  
You stared at his back in suspicion, but Momonosuke tugged your sleeve, claiming your attention.  
«Come on, Y/n-senpai! We need to go!»  
«Sure.»  
You both gave Rayleigh one last greet and proceeded along Diagon Alley to purchase everything you needed for Momonosuke first and your sixth year at Hogwarts.  
The day passed quickly with all the shopping. Momonosuke looked enthusiast about his new adventure, and his happiness made you glad for accepting to escort him through his supplies.  
Kin’emon was more than willing to go with him, but he eventually thought it was better for him to be with someone who was less a parent and more a peer. Since you also had to buy your stuff last minute (like every year), he asked you.  
It was refreshing to go through first day’s eve all over again.  
Last stop happened to be Madame Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions.  
While trying a neutral uniform, Momonosuke expression furrowed for the first time.  
«What’s the issue?» you asked, looking at him through the mirror.  
Before he could answer, a young blond girl jumped in front of the mirror beside him, with a uniform far too long for her and an unusual cat hanging from her shoulder.  
«Graaaaaanny! This robe is super!!»  
«Slow down, Chimney!»  
But the old woman was laughing while saying that. She also seemed completely drunk. You recognized her as the train conductor of the Hogwarts Express.  
«Oh, what about you?!» the girl uttered, turning to Momonosuke. He took a little step back, hit by her over-enthusiasm.  
«Grandma, look! He’s also coming to Hogwarts tomorrow!! Which House do you want to be sorted in? I want to go to Gryffindor! The coolest wizards come from that one!»  
«I…»  
«But Ravenclaw is also super cool! Do you think I can go to Ravenclaw, granny?»  
The old woman let out a coarse laugh.  
«I think you’re not smart enough, my little Chimney!»  
To your surprise, the girl grinned at that.  
“These two sure are strange.”

Once out of the shop, both of you carrying half a dozen shopping bags, you notice Momonosuke’s slight frown was back on his face.  
«Hey, what’s wrong, Momo? I can say something is bothering you.»  
«It’s just…» he pouted «I keep thinking about the Sorting Ceremony.»  
«Haaa, I see. Everybody is stressed about it. It sure is a very important moment in the life of a wizard.»  
The boy raised his head at you, even more worried.  
«It is, right?»  
«Yes, the House will become a constant of your life. Even when Hogwarts ends, you’re sorta always bound to the people of your House… but nothing to be worried about!»  
You tried to offer him your most reassuring smile.  
«It’s okay! Every House has his pros and cons, and you should be proud of it anyway.»  
A grimace entered his features.  
«It’s easy for you to say! No one mocks a Slytherin!»  
You shrugged.  
«Maybe not, but they sure talk behind our backs. We have a long history of Dark Arts and racism against the muggle-born.»  
«I just…»  
«What are you worried about anyway? Is there a particular House you’d like to join?»  
The Kozuki was a high family of wizards, but they didn’t belong to a particular House, like sometimes happened in royal families. Their members were scattered among all four.  
Momonosuke looked a little embarrassed by your question, and he averted his eyes from you.  
«I just… don’t wanna end up in Hufflepuff.» he muttered, his voice fading.  
You blinked and, despite your effort to stay serious, couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from your mouth. His eyes widened and the boy blushed heavily.  
«I’m sorry, I’m sorry!» you said through the giggles «It’s just always the same story! No one wants to end up in Hufflepuff! But let me tell you something about it.»  
Finally serious again, you wiped away a little tear from the corner of your eye.  
«Everybody thinks weaklings belong to Hufflepuff, but you know what? One of the worst bullies of the school, right now, is from Hufflepuff.»  
Momonosuke seemed puzzled by the statement.  
«Is he?»  
«Yes! His name is Edward Weevil, and while sure he’s dumb, I can assure no one would doubt his strength. Try to avoid him, by the way.»  
He nodded and you tapped your chin.  
«Then, let me think about it… oh, the head teacher of Hufflepuff, Prof. Jimbei, is certainly a badass! He will teach you flying the first year.»  
You kept talking about the most impressive people you knew from the House till you got back to the Leaky Cauldron, managing to cheer him up a little.

 

Finally the morning after came, and you confidently entered the platform 9 ¾ with your luggage. Notte, your raven, cawed from your shoulder like every year.  
«Aw, come on, don’t start complaining.»  
He lifted his beak in annoyance, before taking his leave to reach Hogwarts on his own.  
«Okaaay, see ya.»  
«Y/n!»  
Perona and Ginrummy were waving at you in the crowd of students and families, both wrapped in their Slytherin uniform. The Hogwarts Express was already there.  
«Hi girls!» you greeted, reaching them.  
«We were waiting for you. You’re always late!» Perona pouted. You huffed and pushed her towards the train.  
«Get in, pinkie!»  
Ginrummy sighed, used to your behaviour.  
You quickly searched the crowd with your eyes, trying to catch Momonosuke or Kin’emon, but there were too many people to spot them. Some of them were known faces, and you threw a few “hi” here and there, before following your friends inside.  
«Let’s find a quiet compartment, shall we?» Ginrummy asked, proceeding along the narrow corridor.  
Perona was glancing at the various glasses.  
«Because the miss here was so late, they’re all already occupied!»  
One of the compartments sprang open at your passage, and a blond guy in Gryffindor colours flied in front of you, bending his knee.  
«What a beautiful trio of princesses! Please, feel free to join us!»  
The pinkette lifted her chin in disgust.  
«Get away, you Gryffindor weirdo!»  
You tugged her aside.  
«Don’t mind her, Sanji! She’s on her period.»  
«WHAT?! You bitch.»  
You ignored her, smiling to the blond. Luffy peeped out from the same compartment, his unknotted red and gold tie hanging from his neck.  
«Hey guys! Nice to see you again, shihihihihihi!»  
«Luffy, you idiot, come back inside and let me finish with your uniform!» Nami yelled, grasping him from the collar and pulling him back.  
«You come in too, stupid Casanova, or we’ll leave you outside.» Zoro said to the blond, ready to close the door. Sanji jumped on his feet to face him.  
«What did you say, you idiotic moron?»  
Ginrummy took the chance to push both you and Perona forward.  
The second obstacle was dodging the series of charms that were flying around, since Sabo and Ace apparently thought it was a good idea to start a duel in the middle of the train. The children of the first year were running all around in terror.  
Perona massaged her temples with her long fingers.  
«These stupid Gryffindors will be the death of me.» she cried.  
«Not just of you.»  
«Girls, I spotted an empty compartment!» Ginrummy called you.  
You and Perona rushed through it, but not quickly enough.  
Tattooed fingers leaned on the door handle before you could reach it.  
«Trafalgar Law!» Perona squealed, already in fighting mood «Move, we were here first!»  
The Ravenclaw guy briefly glanced at you.  
«Doesn’t look like it.» he quietly observed with his low voice.  
Three other Ravenclaw were surrounding him. You recognized Penguin, Shachi and Bepo. Those three were following Law around since the first year.  
You stepped in, ready to back Perona up, when an imposing figure joined the knot you formed in the corridor.  
«Are there any problems, girls? Is the creep bothering you?»  
"Uh-oh."  
Sparks gushed in the air when Law’s gaze met the redhead’s amber eyes.  
A little squeal of exasperation escaped your mouth.  
"Already?!"  
Perona and Ginrummy seemed pleased by the entrance of your housemate.  
«Eustass Kid.» Law crossed his arms on his chest «You look even paler than last year. I bet vampire activity is stressing in summer, isn’t it?»  
Kid’s scowl grew threatening as his hand reached for the wand. But Law was prepared, and he mirrored the gesture.  
«Please, you two!» you shouted, throwing yourself in between «Children are watching!»  
They both turned to the little group of first year students who gathered nearby, eyes widened in dread.  
You put one hand on each of their chest, applying a little pressure to make them back off.  
«I think you can wait till the Duelling Club starts again!»  
The two of them kept staring at each other, but at least their arms relaxed.  
«Fine!» Kid scoffed «Just because a fellow Slytherin is asking.»  
You smirked at him.  
«Come on girls, I think we can find another compartment… we don’t wanna leave some poor Ravenclaw homeless, you know birds need to feel safe.»  
Perona puffed her cheeks at your words, but Kid and Ginrummy sneered.  
«Hey, you…!»  
Penguin looked insulted, but Law just opened the compartment and made his way in.  
Kid pointed out that the compartment beside his could still be empty, so you followed him along the corridor.  
«How was your summer?» you cheerfully asked.  
The moment when everyone was reunited again on the train was your favourite every year. Eustass Kid was considered one of the worst bullies in the school, but he never burst against someone of his own House, and you were one of the few people who got along pretty well with him.  
«It was okay, nothing special. What about you?»  
You shrugged.  
«Same. I spent most of my time by the sea in Southern Europe.»  
«Right. You and your sea.»  
You both smirked.  
The compartment was indeed empty, so you briefly greeted Killer, Heat and Wire, and you finally sat with your girlfriends.  
«Y/n…»  
You blinked at their malicious grin.  
«What?»  
«We saw that.»  
«Saw what?»  
«Oh, c’mon!»  
Ginrummy leaned on her seat.  
«You and Kid!»  
You rolled your eyes.  
«Can we please get over this already? We have been in the same House for 5 years, we were just chatting!»  
«Exactly. Except Eustass Kid doesn’t chat with girls.» Perona commented, while Ginrummy nodded.  
«Yeah. You’re the only one he talks to, haven’t you noticed?»  
«You two are crazy.» you huffed, tapping your temple with your index finger.

 

The travel proceeded quietly. You talked about your summer, the projects you had for the year and some other frivolous stuff.  
After a few hours, someone knocked lightly on your glass.  
You had actually fallen asleep (as you did more or less every time you were left unwatched), so it was Ginrummy to open the door, as Perona shook you awake.  
«Hello girls.»  
You rubbed your face.  
«Here.»  
Someone handed you a hot thermos and a little cup.  
«C-coffee?»  
«Let me!»  
Ginrummy took it for you and poured the hot liquid in the cup.  
«I figured out you’ll need it.»  
You squinted at the newcomer.  
«Reiju?»  
The Ravenclaw girl sat in front of you, extending her long legs on the seat beside.  
«It’s nice to see you again, you troublemaker.»  
Perona curled her lips.  
«You have to stop spoiling her!»  
«No, don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!» you cried in happiness, sipping your coffee. Reiju chuckled.  
«How was your summer?» Ginrummy asked.  
The pinkette shrugged.  
«Stressing. Our father forced us to train everyday, as always.»  
She didn’t look stressed at all, to be honest. She was beautiful and perfectly composed.  
«Anyway, I came to talk about something.»  
Reiju smiled enigmatically.  
«What is it?»  
It was strange though, she wasn’t a gossip girl.  
«My father was called by the Ministry of Magic quite a lot of times this summer.» she started «He wouldn’t speak in front of us, but I heard him say “Hogwarts” a couple of times.»  
You exchanged puzzled glares with the others.  
«I don’t have more information right now, but something big seems to be coming down the pike.»  
«And why did you come to tell us?» Ginrummy asked, frowning «Of course we’re friends, but what if it involves a competition between the Houses or something?»  
«It’s true! You Ravenclaw would be advantaged by being the only one to know!» Perona agreed.  
Reiju’s smile didn’t quiver a bit.  
«You know I’m not so rigid about this hole House thing. I’ve got three brothers in Slytherin and one in Gryffindor, after all. I already informed Sanji, and I guess Ichiji sensed something as well.»  
You couldn’t help but chuckle.  
«That leaves just Hufflepuff out.»  
They all sneered.  
«Anyway, this is not the only reason.» Reiju continued, crossing her legs «I also wanted this little troublemaker to know. It’s fun when you’re involved, and somehow you’re always involved.»  
You blushed lightly, deepening your face in your black and green scarf.  
It was true.  
Your first year, you were the only one in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom when it exploded and the revolution of the ghosts began, and this leaded to a series of quarrels where you were the first suspect. The second year was the one of the Trolls’ attack, but since you were asleep when it started, you just found yourself behind the enemy line with Zoro (who got lost). During the third year, Edward Weevil broke Prof. Mihawk’s pensieve, throwing half of the castle in a living gothic nightmare, and since you were one of the few students of Oneiricy and Occlumancy, you were called to help and save the day. On your fourth year, you overheard Prof. Eneru secretly talking to his assistant of his plan to invade the school and steal the Lost Arc, so he tried to kill you until Prof. Lucci stepped in. The fifth year was more or less fine, you just got almost eaten by the Acromantulas during detention in the Forbidden Forest, but you would call it a success.  
«No Reiju, I’m done with that crap.» you solemnly said «This year I just want to focus on study and Quiddich.»  
She lifted an eyebrow.  
«Sure.»  
Of course you had never been so wrong in your life. But you still couldn’t know it.

 

It felt good to go back in the Great Hall and see so many known faces.  
Luffy’s Gryffindor group was the loudest, as always. Ace and Sabo could compete though.  
On Hufflepuff’s table, Edward Weevil sat in the centre, coarsely eating, spilling food on his mates, although no one dared to question his manners. Coby looked like he wanted to protest, but Helmeppo and Rebecca held him back.  
Ravenclaw’s table was the quietest, with most of the girls sighing for Law, and most of the boys sighing for Reiju. Hawkins was already bent on his cards, with Apoo taunting him.  
You sat on Slytherin’s table between your friends and Kid’s gang, while the children entered the hall escorted by Franky.  
They looked terrified.  
Gekko Moria, Slytherin’s ghost, flew through them, scaring them even more.  
«That asshole.» Cavendish commented, taking his place in front of you.  
You spotted Momonosuke and tried to wave at him, but the boy was far too stressed to notice you.  
«Who’s the guy beside Prof. Marco?» Dellinger asked curiously.  
You turned to the professors.  
There was a tall dark-haired man, sat between Prof. Marco and Prof. Shanks.  
«Things start to get suspicious!» Perona uttered in delight.

 

The Sorting Ceremony was exciting, like every year. You yelped when Momonosuke was sorted Slytherin and happily joined you on the table near Sugar, another new acquisition of the House. Chimney was sorted Gryffindor.  
Although he was rather distant from you, you winked at the boy and he answered with a relieved smile.  
After dinner, one of the two Prof. Donquixote clapped his hands and all the leftovers disappeared. Also, one Gryffindor’s flag took fire, so the other Prof. Donquixote clicked his fingers with a huff, extinguishing the flames.  
Prof. Edward, or Principal Whitebeard as everybody called him, stood in all his impressive height.  
«My students!» his ponderous voice thundered «Welcome to another year in Hogwarts! I hope this new beginning finds you well and full of energy!»  
A lot of students shouted and clapped in reply, and the principal smiled proudly.  
«First, the routine stuff: you will find your timetable in the common room of your houses, extracurricular activities will be open to sign up for the first week and Quiddich tournament starts on October 31st.»  
«This year we’re going to nail it!» Kid hissed to your side. You nodded resolute.  
Whitebeard cleared his voice.  
«Now, before saying goodnight, I have a very important announcement to make. I ask you to stay quiet and listen carefully until the end.»  
He glared towards Gryffindor’s table while saying so.  
The silence fell on the Great Hall. It was nothing like Whitebeard to be so serious on the first day.  
You felt a strange tension and grabbed Perona’s sleeve. She grasped you back.  
«This year would be very special. We worked hard to keep it a secret till the end, but from tomorrow the news will be covered and everyone will now.»  
Now even Luffy was silent. All the students were exchanging glances with each other, confused.  
You recalled Reiju’s words.  
_Something big seems to be coming down the pike._  
«The Magic Community have gathered, this summer. A lot of year passed since the last Dark Lord was defeated in the Potter age, and we are now beneficing of a long period of peace. That’s why we wanted to celebrate and tighten our bounds with the international community. And this involves the students of Hogwarts as protagonists.»  
Everyone held his or her breath.  
«I bet you’ve heard about the Triwizard Tournament.»  
There was still a moment of silence, then the Great Hall basically exploded.  
Most of the students were screaming in excitement, some other froze in fear.  
Your jaw nearly dropped on the table as Perona squealed and Kid laughed hard, patting Killer’s shoulder.  
It took several minutes to the teachers to regain a trace of silence, and it was just when Prof. Mihawk stood with a dark expression that most of the guys sat back on their seats.  
«This is the reaction I wanted!» Whitebeard roared with a grin «But it’s also true the Tournament is linked to some horrible events from the past. We want to renew its name and make it a celebration for the whole magic world! So there have been some changes. First of all, let me introduce you the person who responsible for the organization in Hogwarts, Mr. Aokiji!»  
The tall man stood with a sleepy expression on his face. He rubbed the back of his head and bowed lightly.  
«Nice to meet you, young wizards and young witches. I’m glad to see so many promising wands. Let me explain to you how the tournament will take place. There will be two phases: a local one, to select the champions for each school of Witchcraft, and the final one, where the said champions will compete. The first will take place this winter, the second will be in summer, at an international level.»  
Ginrummy leaned towards you.  
«This means we’ll have to compete against each other!»  
«I advice you to focus on the first phase, which will be covered by the news of all country, and will consist in three dangerous tasks as well.» Aokiji said.  
He extracted his wand and pointed it to a pedestal in front of the teachers’ table.  
There was a blue lamp, then the Goblet of Fire materialized.  
A lot of students startled at its sight.  
«As you probably know,» the wizard continued «this is the Goblet of Fire. It will select the students for the first tournament, and its choice is an Unbreakable Vow, so I strongly advice you to think about it before submitting your name.»  
As to confirm his words, the goblet erupted some blue sparks.  
«Now, about the selection.» Aokiji yawned «Only students from the 5th, 6th and 7th year can enter the competition. The Goblet of Fire has been instructed not to accept any younger name. Another important modification: eight students will be selected for the first phase. One wizard and one witch for every House. Depending on the task, you could be asked to compete alone or as a team, but not necessarily with your housemate. It’s all about boundaries, after all.»  
The students remained silent, trying to absorb all the information.  
«At the end, a champion and a reserve will be selected. As for the second phase, we’ll talk about it in spring. Thanks for your attention.»  
Aokiji sat back, and Whitebeard laughed at everyone’s lost expression.  
«Guarararara, you should see your faces! If you want to put your name in the Goblet of Fire, you have time till October 31st. On that day, after dinner, we will discover who is going to compete. It’s all, boys and girls. I wish you a good night and don’t forget to focus on your study!»


	2. Night in Slytherin common room

Most of the students couldn’t sleep at all, that night.  
When they took their first step in, Momonosuke and the other newbies looked uneasy at the dark underwater atmosphere of the dungeon.  
«You’ll get used to it.» you smiled at him and Sugar «The sound of water is actually quite relaxing, and a lot of interesting things appear beyond the windows. You’ll see.»  
Still stunned by the scoop of the Triwizard Tournament, Slytherin common room stayed crowded till late night, but you could bet the situation wasn’t different in the other Houses.  
Sensing the environment there was about to heat up, Charlotte Katakuri sent the youngest students in their dorms. He had been Slytherin’s prefect since you joined, but this year he was the Head Boy of the school.  
«Those hot-headed Gryffindors are probably screaming and jumping around in excitement.» Perona huffed, claiming an armchair in a corner of the room.  
«Who do you think will put the name in the Goblet of Fire?» Ginrummy asked, sitting on an arm.  
You took the closer armchair. You girls wisely avoided the places nearby the fire, since they were considered the alpha positions and, well, Slytherin had quite a problem with those. Let’s say Slytherin had a problem with red-haired alphas, being Eustass Kid and Vinsmoke Ichiji both self-proclaimed leader of their year. The last thing you wanted was getting in a fight for the leadership with those two.  
«Well, Luffy, Ace and Sabo from Gryffindor are an easy guess.» you started «And I would be surprised if Sanji and Zoro didn’t try as well.»  
«Ugh. They’re all really annoying.»  
«What about the girls? The tall man said a guy and a gal for each House will be selected.»  
You shrugged.  
«I have no idea. Maybe Carrot?»  
Perona frowned.  
«Who’s Carrot?»  
«The rabbit girl.»  
«Oh yeah.»  
«I just hope the Goblet won’t choose Edward.» Gin sighed.  
Your expression widened with horror.  
«I didn’t think about it! No, we cannot be represented by that beast!»

After a while, Ginrummy reached her best friend Valentine and the two of them soon retired in the girls’ bedroom.  
«What’s your problem, you shitty Vinsmoke?»  
You buried your head in the chair back.  
«Oh please, no.»  
Ichiji e Kid had started another of their fights, probably about who had more rights to put his name in the Goblet of Fire.  
«A filthy mudblood like you shouldn’t even be able to _approach_ the Goblet!» Niji hissed beside his brother. Yonji sneered at Kid.  
The scowl on the taller redhead deepened ad his expression became ice.  
«You didn’t just call me mudblood.»  
«But that’s what you are!» Yonji chimed «You’re blood is dirty like the asshole of a Gryffind–»  
« _Stupeficium!_ »  
The green-haired Vinsmoke was hit by the spell on his forehead, immediately going down. This caused Ichiji and Niji to reach for their wands, and for Killer, Heat and Wire to jump by Kid’s side, ready to fight.  
You jolted toward Perona, throwing you both behind the armchair while at the same time you extracted your wand.  
« _Protego._ »  
Luckily, Katakuri was the fastest and casted a barrier between the two groups.  
«Stop acting like children.» he ordered from the entrance of the gallery that leaded to the male dorms «We’re all Slytherin here. It’s our duty to stick together and support whoever will be chosen.»  
The redheads grit their teeth at his words, but, amazingly, didn’t protest. Relying on the House pride was always a guarantee, and Katakuri knew that.  
«I swear I love that Charlotte dude.» you sighed in relief, getting back to your seat.  
Perona did the same.  
«I hope he’ll be the one who runs for us.»  
Ichiji and Kid exchanged a murder glare, then each one of them turned in the opposite direction. Yonji was left on the floor.  
«Hey, troublemaker.»  
The hiss behind your back made you shivered. Perona, in front of you, widened her eyes and you knew nothing good was coming.  
You slowly rotated to meet Cracker’s sharp eyes.  
«Charlotte. How can I help you?»  
«Oh, there _is_ something.» he viciously smiled, crossing his arms on his muscular chest. You blinked, confused.  
Cracker bent on you till your gazes were only inches from one another.  
«Don’t put your name in the Goblet of Fire.» he commanded.  
You grimaced.  
«What?»  
«You heard me. Smoothie is the female champion of Slytherin. No one can compete with her. So save yourself some troubles and don’t get anywhere near the Goblet.»  
«I wasn’t planning to.» you hissed back «You may have just made me change my mind.»  
He narrowed his eyes.  
«Excuse me?»  
«Is there any problem?»  
You suddenly felt another imposing figure to your side.  
«Killer!» Perona gasped.  
The masked student put himself between you and Cracker.  
«I believe your brother just said that we should stick together, no matter what.»  
The Charlotte faced Killer.  
«Don’t give me your shit, mudblood. You know Smoothie is the best choice for the House.»  
«This is a matter for the Goblet of Fire. And, personally, I think Y/n could perfectly represent the House.»  
Your cheeks heated up at Killer’s statement.  
Cracker lifted his eyebrows.  
«Well, she’s not as mudblood as you, that’s for sure.»  
The blond tensed his fists, but once again, Katakuri stepped in.  
«Brother Cracker.» he called lowly, but it was enough to restrain the other Charlotte.  
The purple-haired guy glared at Killer, then at you.  
«This is not over.» he whispered before walking away.  
You let out a small sigh of relief.  
«Thanks Killer.» you smiled «You didn’t have to do it, though. I have no intention of signing in for this madness.»  
«You don’t?» he shrugged «I think you should.»  
«Whaaat? C’mon, Cracker might be an asshole, but he’s right. Smoothie is the best witch we have.»  
«She didn’t cause half the troubles you did in your first year.»  
«I’m pretty sure this is an asset.»  
He chuckled.  
«As you prefer, Y/n. But think about it. Goodnight, girls.»  
Killer lazily waved at you before heading to the male dorm.  
«You know, I can see why Cracker felt the need to threaten you.» Perona commented.  
You turned to her, confused.  
«The need? I guess he just thought I was going to enlist.»  
She shook her head.  
«Don’t think so. Think about it, Y/n: what is it that you do when you have spare time?»  
You huffed.  
«Mostly, I try to take a nap.»  
«Exactly!» she clapped her hands «And what does usually happen next?»  
«Something tries to eat me. Or explodes. Or both, in one occasion.»  
«Correct.»  
She smiled.  
«Y/n, if you put your name in the Goblet of Fire there is absolutely _no chance_ it won’t choose you.»  
You stare at her in horror. Perona was right!  
«But this is not a problem!» you uttered, standing a little too fast «Because I’m not gonna! And now I’m going to sleep, so tomorrow I can get up, start the classes and have an absolutely normal and boring year at Hogwarts! Goodnight!»  
You stiffly turned and marched towards the female dorm.  
Perona rolled her eyes.  
«I’m pretty sure that won’t be the case.»


	3. Defence against the Dark Arts

«Why none of you girls woke me up?!» you cried, rushing through the Great Hall when most of the people already joined their classes.  
Perona, Ginrummy and Valentine were leaving indeed.  
The pinkette huffed in her uniform.  
«I _tried_! You almost punch me in the face, so I left you be.»  
You groaned, jumping on Slytherin table to grab something off for your breakfast before running to your first class.  
«Coffee! Coffee! Why is it all cold already??»  
«Because you’re late, that’s why.» Ginrummy observed while you gave up and mixed some cold coffee with milk.  
You gulped it down as fast as you could, and your eyes dropped on the Goblet of Fire, standing on the pedestal in front of the teachers’ table.  
«Oh, yeah.» Valentine smiled, following your gaze «You lost the three Gryffindor’s brats racing to it, this morning.»  
The cup was abandoned on the messed table, and your group left the hall for your first lesson.  
«You mean Ace, Sabo and Luffy, right?»  
Valentine nodded.  
«Has someone else put his name inside?»  
Perona shrugged.  
«Not that we have seen. But I’m positive a lot of Gryffindors will by the end of the day. You know how reckless they are.»  
Ginrummy squinted at you.  
«You’re not thinking about putting your name in, are you?»  
«Absolutely not! So, what is our first class? I think I left my timetable in the dorm.»  
The three girls rolled their eyes.  
« _Of course_ you did!»  
The blond consulted her paper, speeding up on the stairs.  
«We have Defence Against the Dark Arts… ugh, with Gryffindor.»  
You slapped a hand on your forehead.  
«Oh no… not Professor Shanks first thing on Monday morning!»

«Welcome back, squirts!» red-haired Shanks grinned when you stepped in the class «Yeah, you too little troublemaker and crew. Late on first day, uh?»  
You lowered your blushing face while your friends glared at you, but Shanks just giggled.  
«It’s okay, take a seat girls! I was about to start.»  
Like always, all Slytherin students were on the left and all Gryffindor on the right. Now, it should be mentioned that the desks of the class could harbour three people at time, and your friends were pretty fast in occupying the last one, leaving you standing alone, because _obviously_ all the Slytherin ones were completed.  
You glared at Perona, who sneered at you.  
«What’s the problem, Y/n? You can sit there.» the professor casually pointed one spare place on Gryffindor’s side.  
Once again, all the eyes in the class were on you. You plumbed the spaces among your mates, but there was none. For a second, your gaze crossed Killer’s, who shrugged.  
«Fine.» you mumbled through your teeth, dropping your bag next to Bartolomeo.  
The green-haired guy in Gryffindor colours withdrew a little when you sat next to him.  
_I’m not happy about this either, ya know. God, I’m among the Gryffindors! Enemy lines!!_  
«Hey, Y/n!»  
Ace called from behind you, leaning on his desk to reach your ear.  
«Have you already put your name in the Goblet?»  
_Jeez, why is everyone so obsessed with it?_  
«No, and I’m not going to!» you hissed.  
«Whaddaya mean you’re not? C’mon, it’s always more fun when you’re involved!»  
«You’re talking like you’ve already been chosen.» Sabo commented, next to him.  
Ace grinned.  
«I’m going to be Gryffindor champion!»  
«I don’t think so.»  
«Gryffindor and Slytherin, minus five points each.» Shanks lazily stated.  
«What?!» you scoffed «I didn’t do anything!»  
«Yeah, like every time.»  
You hated when your incredible misfortune was used against you.  
«But it’s true! Plus, there’s two of them, why is the amount of points the same?!»  
Shanks smiled.  
«Because I’m the head professor of Gryffindor, so I obviously want them to win the House cup.»  
Your jaw dropped.  
«Well, you’ve got a damn courage to state it in front of us!» Kid growled, banging his fist on the desk.  
The teacher frowned at him.  
«Got problems, Eustass?»  
«I do, _professor_.»  
_Wow, redheads really don’t get along in this school._  
«Minus five points for Slytherin.»  
Most of the Gryffindors were now giggling.  
Kid tensed up, but Killer grabbed his uniform, trying to restrain him.  
«Just how can you do that?» Bartolomeo whispered, catching your attention.  
«Do what?»  
«Well, you started this.»  
«I totally didn’t!»  
Shanks cleared his voice, regaining the silence in the room.  
«Okay pupils, enough with messing around. Like I was saying before being interrupted,» (you rolled your eyes) «this year we have to focus on developing your Patronus.»  
A wave of excitement spread through the students.  
«I know the Ministry of Magic thinks it’s not necessary anymore, since we’re living a period of peace. But a Patronus is not only meant to protect you from the Dementors. It can be used to deliver messages or guide you away from danger.»  
Shanks jumped off from his desk and grabbed his wand.  
« _Expecto Patronum!_ »  
A silver deer sprang from the tip of his wand, galloping across the class. Some girls gasped in awe.  
The glowing animal proceeded till the bottom of the room, hovering his horned head above Roronoa Zoro, who was quietly snoring on his desk.  
«WAKE UP YOU GREENHEAD!» it suddenly shouted. Zoro jumped in the air and fell down his seat. A burst of laughter exploded all around, and the deer disappeared.  
«As I was saying, important messages.» Shanks shrugged «Anyway, this is a very powerful charm, not easy to master. It will take time and effort to learn. First, I want you to find a memory. It has to be a very happy memory, the best you got. Focus on that image and the feeling it bears.»  
You prodded your lips out, thinking.  
_My best memory?_  
«I will give you ten minutes. Find something powerful! You can write it down if you want, sometimes it works better.»  
Most of the students started to scribble something on their sheets.  
You observed Slytherin side. As you imagined, some of your mates were having a hard time with that apparently simple task.  
The three Vinsmoke brothers stared blankly at their papers, while Kid was grimacing at his. Killer and Heat seemed to be out of ideas as well.  
«You should worry about yourself.» Bartolomeo huffed beside you.  
You twisted your nose at his comment and glanced at his blank sheet.  
«Same goes for you, Gryffindor.»  
«I have plenty of good memories!» he smiled, tipping the pencil on his temple «I just have to recall the best Quidditch moments of Luffy the Great.»  
You blinked at his stupid point.  
_Quidditch? Of course!_  
«Bartolomeo, you’re a genius!» you whispered back.  
He looked confused at your change of demeanour.  
«Am I?»  
«Sure! I’d kiss you, but Professor Shanks is looking this way.»  
You were so focused on the new inspiration you didn’t notice the red dust that covered his cheeks.  
So, Quidditch. The first time you caught the golden snitch for Slytherin team during a match, securing the win for your House.

_You were covered in mud, half beat and exhausted, but you threw your fist in the air, tightening the grip on the snitch as Usop announced your victory against Ravenclaw._  
_Kid and Killer were the first ones to join you in the middle of the field. Before you could realize it, the redhead had lifted you on his shoulders. All the Slytherins on the bleachers were going crazy screaming your name._  
_Soon, the Vinsmoke brothers glided towards you, getting off their brooms with smiles on their faces. True smiles, for once._  
_Katakuri was the last of the team to join, but he proudly nodded at you, and you felt like your chest could explode from the joy._  
_With laughter you couldn’t restrain, you grabbed Kid’s goggles and brought them on your head._  
_«Hey!» he barked when his red hair fell on his forehead, but he was too happy to actually get mad, and you knew that._

____

«Okay, time’s up!» Shanks announced, clapping his hands.  
He pulled out a little truck from an old bag, placing it in the centre of his desk. The truck trembled.  
«Here we got a boggart. I enchanted it so it will turn into a Dementor no matter who’s targeting. I don’t know if any of you ever met an actual Dementor, but the sensation you’ll get from this only vaguely resembles the original one. Who knows what’s supposed to happen?»  
Some hands rose, and the professor hinted at a Gryffindor’s girl.  
«Margaret?»  
«In front of a Dementor you will feel like every happiness in your life it’s sucked away. You can also live your worst memory over and over. The more a person suffered, the more is susceptible and the Dementors will be attracted to them.»  
«Very good. Five points for Gryffindor.»  
«Everyone knows it.» Perona hissed.  
«When you face the fake Dementor, you will feel bad. I want you to focus on your best memory, point your wand and firmly pronounce the charm: “Expecto Patronum”. If just a silver spurt will come out of your wand, I’ll be satisfied.» Shanks grinned «Who wants to go first?»  
«I’ll go!» Ace shouted, jumping on his feet. Sabo cursed because he was not fast enough.  
The Gryffindor marched in front of the desk, brandishing his wand.  
«Here it comes.» Shanks said, and he opened the truck with a click.  
Black smoke flew out of it and the Dementor took form in the middle of the class.  
An icy sensation clotted in your chest, and the air suddenly froze.  
_Oh, shit._  
Ace seemed to be the most affected, being the primary target. Surprisingly, he stepped back, swallowing.  
« _E-Expecto Patronum!_ »  
Nothing happened.  
«Not clear enough!» Shanks called «Someone else stepping in to help?»  
He didn’t have to repeat it, Sabo immediately joined his brother.  
« _Expecto Patronum!_ »  
Some silvers sparks erupted from his wand and the Dementor pulled back a little before changing his target.  
«Everyone is at sake now!» the professor announced «Be prepared! Repel it!»  
The boggart headed towards Cavendish, but he was ready.  
« _Expecto Patronum!_ »  
More silver sparks materialized.  
The false Dementor started to bounce around, and the results were surprising. Some students who usually shined did a lot worse compared to the ones who were normally just on average level.  
Nothing happened when Nami and Killer tried to use the charm, but Perona and Leo managed to repel the boggart. The Vinsmoke trio laughed when Sanji quivered against it. Zoro tried to step in, but he did the same as Ace, and Bartolomeo was the one who finally pushed the creature away from Gryffindor’s side.  
“The ones who suffered the most in their life are the most vulnerable” you recalled.  
Cornered in the centre of the room, the boggart suddenly sensed something of great interest and, while till that moment it had just randomly wandered around (although Sanji seemed to be his favourite target), it pointed straight at Kid.  
The redhead pulled out his wand to face it with a frown, but he paled when the creature got close. His hand sprang through his hair.  
«Get out of my head!»  
The Dementor just moved closer, getting bigger.  
Shanks finally stood up, ready to intervene, but before he could do anything, you jumped out of your desk.  
Once you entered the affected area, every good feeling dried out in your chest.  
The snitch, the snitch, I got it! For once, I didn’t fucked up! I didn’t fucked up!  
«Expecto Patronum!»  
Silver flames poured out from your wand and the creature pulled back, hissing.  
«Revoco!»  
Shanks captured it with his charm, sending it back inside the truck.  
«Good job, everyone!» he smiled «Don’t worry if you weren’t able to do anything now, it’s pretty normal. It doesn’t depend on your skills as wizards or witches, it’s more about your backstory. You need to put up with it first if you want to cast a good Patronus. Find a better memory, because rage won’t work. I’ll give thirty points to each House! Class is dismissed.»  
Shanks’ words couldn’t actually cheer up Kid, or Ace or Sanji. They looked like someone beat them with a stick when they left the class.  
You tried to cross Kid’s gaze, but he refused to look at you, swiftly getting out of the room.  
«That was pretty good, Y/n!» Perona said, reaching you at the exit «Though you were not its first target, I think your charm was the best one there!»  
«Really?»  
«I guess. What was the memory?»  
«The first time I got the snitch in a match.»  
She smiled.  
«Simple and efficient!»  
«Speaking of charms,» Ginrummy intervened «we better hurry, it’s our next class with Ravenclaw.»  
Valentine shrugged.  
«Don’t worry, we have the good Professor Donquixote. He never takes points out.»  
«But he does light things on fire randomly.» you observed.  
Your friends giggled, moving to the next class.


	4. Worst first day ever

Professor Donquixote Rocinante, commonly known as “Corazon”, welcomed you in his class with an affectionate grin on his painted lips.  
As it happened most of the lessons you were following with Ravenclaw, almost all the students of the other House had already taken place on their seats.  
«Damn nerds.» Valentine muttered, before randomly selecting a desk.  
Slytherin students quickly sat as well, and you ended up between Killer and Perona.  
«Good morning to everyone!» Corazon cheered «I’m happy to see you all back again! Since we have just one hour and Principal Edward surely dropped a big bomb yesterday night, I thought it would be nice if you shared with me your questions and doubts about the Goblet of Fire…»  
He couldn’t even finish the sentence before at least half a dozen hands jerked in the air.  
Just Trafalgar Law, in the first line, looked annoyed.  
«Hum, okay… let’s see… Tashigi?»  
The Ravenclaw girl cleared her throat.  
«Professor, is there the chance someone else could put another name in the Goblet?»  
«A very good question indeed!»  
The wizard stood up, just to walk in front of his desk and sit directly on it, closer to his students.  
«You’re thinking about what happened during the last edition, aren’t you? Well, I’m glad to say the Magic Community fixed the problem, like it changed the Goblet of Fire not to accept younger students. It took a lot of effort and different powerful wizards to modify such an ancient relic, but we did it. So, if someone was thinking of doing something nasty…» he eyeballed Slytherin lines «…just don’t. Cavendish?»  
«Has the Unbreakable Vow rule been modified as well?»  
Corazon’s expression became more serious.  
«I’m afraid that was not possible. The charm was deeply connected with the core of the Goblet itself, changing it would result in destroying the object.»  
«This means we cannot retreat in any case if we’re chosen, right?» Penguin spurted, without waiting to be called.  
Niji sneered.  
«Aw, look at you Ravenclaw, pissing yourself for the fear already!»  
Yonji hit him in the ribs with his elbow.  
«Our sister is Ravenclaw!»  
«Our sister is an exception, you idiot!»  
On the other side of the room, Reiju rolled her eyes. You did the same on your side.  
«Now, now, calm down!» Corazon called, a bit nervous. He didn’t like to deal with the bullies.  
«I won’t be surprise if Reiju is the only Ravenclaw putting her name in the Goblet!» Niji continued, unperturbed.  
«We will see about that, Vinsmoke-ya.»  
The trailed low voice took everyone by surprise. It was not typical of Trafalgar Law to intervene during those fights.  
«Oooh, the creep is going to join!» Yonji smirked «Nice, he’ll finally have his ass kicked by Ichiji!»  
«This is not what destiny seems to be.» Hawkins commented from Ravenclaw last seats, consulting his cards.  
«The hell did you say?!» Niji burst, jerking to his feet.  
While Corazon tried to sedate the discussion, you leaned towards Killer.  
«Are you going to put your name in the Goblet?» you quietly asked.  
He shrugged.  
«I might. What about you?»  
«As I already told you, I’m not interested.» you hinted at Kid with your head «What about him?»  
For once, Kid was quiet in his desk, probably still bashed from Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
«He definitely will.» Killer answered.  
You sighed.  
«Thought so.»  
The masked man chuckled.  
«What’s the problem, Y/n? Worrying over him?»  
«Obviously not!» you immediately replied «I’m worried over the Quidditch cup! We need our beaters focused!»  
«We will be.» he said «But this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.»  
You huffed, getting back to Perona.  
«Guys.» she commented.  
You were interrupted by a green spell ripping the air, roaming from Slytherin’s side to Ravenclaw’s.  
By the time Corazon extracted his wand, Trafalgar Law had already jumped on the desk.  
«Protego.»  
He shielded himself almost lazily from Niji’s hex. Nothing to be surprised of, Law was one of the most talented wizard of the school.  
The problem arose when the other two Vinsmoke stood up beside their brother.  
«Shit!» you cursed between your lips.  
Perona sighed.  
«Aaaaaand first brawl of the year!»  
Penguin, Shachi and Bepo jumped as well. Bepo just prepared his wand, but Penguin and Shachi both attacked immediately.  
«Ebublio!»  
«Flipendo!»  
Ichiji easily dodged the hex directed to him, while Niji and Yonji blocked it. Law was fast, and threw his spell immediately after, hitting Yonji and sending him flying against the wall.  
«Fuck Trafalgar, you went too far!»  
Kid’s growl made you start. The redhead finally jolted towards and joined the Vinsmoke with the wand in his grip.  
This triggered a major reaction between Ravenclaw’s lines.  
Drake, Nojiko, Kalifa and Kaku stood up. As a response, Killer, Heat, Wire and you prepared to fight as well.  
«Murum!»  
Corazon’s voice thundered in the room, and a thick glowing wall materialized in the centre of the class, dividing the two Houses.  
«What the hell are you guys doing?! It’s the first day and you’re already at each other’s throats?»  
He marched to his desk.  
«Minus thirty points for both the Houses. Now sit!» he commanded.  
Reluctantly, all the students went back to their places.  
You caught Reiju’s worried glance and followed it to Yonji, who sat against the wall massaging his head.  
Since none of his brothers seemed interested in helping him, you stood up under Corazon’s hard gaze and reached your mate.  
«Hey idiot.» you muttered, grabbing his arm and assisting him to his feet. He mumbled a reply, and Prof. Donquixote’s eyes softened.  
He waited for you to escort Yonji back to his place and head to yours.  
«The Tournament is supposed to tie the bound in the Magic Community! It’s good to be fired up, but you’re doing it all wrong! I should forbid you to participate.»  
A cold shiver ran through the class.  
«The next student I catch picking up a fight will be excluded from the selection. Have I made myself clear?»  
Most of you nodded and Corazon sighed.  
Soon after, the professor dismissed the class, but called Trafalgar back.  
«Law, a word?»  
He didn’t seem happy. Law stayed back, scowl glued to the floor.  
«That guy gives me the creeps!» Ginrummy huffed while you left the room.  
You eyeballed the three Vinsmoke whispering to each other and glancing at the Ravenclaw student.  
«You know what gives me the creeps? What our sweet mates are planning for him…» you observed, resigned.  
Of course your House was your first loyalty, but you had to admit that some of your companions were really assholes, and most of the times the first hit was on you.

Last two hours of the morning were of History of Magic, with Hufflepuff.  
Prof. Crocodile was nothing like Corazon, so no one started a fight during his hours, although Hufflepuff guys were the favourite targets of Slytherin bullies.  
Except for Edward Weevil.  
The big guy snored for most of the class. Not even his mates sat beside him, they dreaded him as well.  
You leaned on your desk and gently tapped Kid’s shoulder, ignoring your friends’ sceptical eyes on you. He turned to you, surprised.  
«I hope the Goblet chooses you, so you can kick that big flabby ass!» you whispered.  
Kid was puzzled at first, but then he saw Weevil drooling on his desk and chuckled.  
«You and me both, lil troublemaker.»  
You blinked at your nickname and sat back to your chair. He hardly ever called you that way. But you felt a little better seeing he was starting to be more relaxed.  
Two fingers appeared from nowhere and messed with your cheek.  
«Stop the flirting, Y/n.» Perona cooed.  
You blushed and slapped her hand away.

Lunch was noisy and lively as always in the Great Hall.  
This time, though, you got to see the show of people putting their name in the enchanted Goblet.  
Every student who approached it was welcomed by the claps of his House and the whistles of the others.  
First were the Gryffindors, of course. Sai, Wiper and Ideo proudly marched through the hall and gave their names.  
Then it was the turn for Drake, Hawkins and Apoo from Ravenclaw. You held your breath when Reiju consigned her name to the flames.  
«Are you worried for her?» Perona asked.  
«Aren’t you?»  
«She’s a badass.»  
«I know… but it’s not like she has a choice. Her family expects her to do it without even questioning…»  
«She makes a good champion for the school.» Perona shrugged.  
You spotted Sanji gripping his fists on Gryffindor’s table. He probably felt the same as you about Reiju subscribing.  
Yonji, Niji and Ichiji put their names inside immediately after. The other tables shouted some insults, but they shut up when Katakuri and Smoothie walked to the Goblet.  
«They surely are Slytherin’s proudest face.» Suleiman commented. Cavendish huffed.  
«It’s not time for me to make my entrance yet.» he stated.  
A bunch of other people subscribed. As you all dreaded, Weevil was among them.  
Half of the hall grimaced when he gave his name to the Goblet of Fire.  
The procession finally stopped and you all focused more on the food.  
«What do you girls have next?»  
Afternoon was usually reserved for elective subjects.  
You consulted your timetable.  
«Care of Magical Creatures.» you sputtered, with mouth full of omelette.  
Ginrummy smiled, since she was with you for it.  
«We have Muggle Studies.» Perona sighed along with Valentine.  
People were starting to leave the hall, when Apoo suddenly placed a foot on his table and shouted.  
«What about the little troublemaker! Isn’t she joining the race for the Tournament?»  
You froze as everyone’s attention immediately shifted to you.  
Apoo wasn’t a fan of yours since 3rd year, when you accidentally bumped into him and he fell into the Black Lake, where the Giant Squid nearly drowned him.  
You had tried to apologize multiple times, but he just hated you. He was the main reason you quit the Duelling Club, since he was trying to kill you all the time, even when you were not paired together.  
You dared an apologetic smile towards Ravenclaw’s table.  
«I guess I’m not interested?»  
«I guess you’re fucking shitting in your pants!» he barked in response.  
Your eyes sharpened.  
«Mind your own business, stupid monkey!»  
Perona glanced the teachers’ table.  
Unfortunately, almost all the professors had left already. Prof. Doflamingo was there, but he was following the scene with an amused smile. Despite being the head of your house, he enjoyed the quarrels too much. Prof. Shanks and Prof. Brook were there also, but they were too focused on the food to notice what was going on. The same was for Prof. Ivankov, who was chatting with Inazuma, the ghost of Ravenclaw.  
Apoo jumped on your side of the hall, approaching.  
«I knew that! You Slytherin shit are too coward for something serious like this tournament!» he sneered.  
«What the hell is your problem, Stretchman?» you groaned, standing up.  
«You are my problem, shitface.»  
You saw his hand shifting to the wand, but the tip of another wand poked his cheek, making him squint.  
«I suggest you not to.» Kid hissed.  
Your stomach clenched at the plot twist.  
 _Kid!_  
«Ooooh, Eustass! Standing for your girlfriend?» Apoo mocked, but he didn’t move.  
«Standing for my House.» the redhead corrected «Now crawl back in your fucking crow’s hole, Stretchman.»  
The Ravenclaw lifted his hands in sign of surrender and Kid lowered his wand.  
You followed the guy moving a few steps back towards his table, but all of a sudden he turned, wand in his hand, pointing at you.  
 _Fuck!_  
Your fingers jerked for your wand, but it was too late. Kid cursed and lifted his arm, but someone else was faster than all of you.  
«Expelliarmus!»  
Apoo’s wand snatched away from his hand.  
You turned and your jaw dropped.  
Ichiji was standing among his brothers, wand still lifted, face unperturbed as always.  
 _What?!_  
Everyone was shocked.  
None of the Vinsmoke brothers (with the exception of Sanji) ever stood up for someone else in six years.  
Apoo was staring at the redhead in disbelief.  
«Enough, Stretchman.» Ichiji simply said «Don’t mess with Slytherin anymore.»  
The Ravenclaw growled in his teeth, but walked away without a word.  
«Well, that was… unexpected.» Perona breathed.  
You swiftly turned around the table to reach the others.  
«Kid, thank you for your help!»  
The redhead glanced at you, then moved his frown to Ichiji.  
You approached the Vinsmoke, feeling a bit nervous.  
Despite being in the same class and Quidditch team for years, you never interacted much.  
«Hum, thanks Ichiji.» you mumbled, scratching your cheek.  
He put a hand on your shoulder and you stiffened.  
All the ones who were following the scene squinted once again.  
«Be ready next time, Y/n.» Ichiji warned.  
«S-Sure.»  
He nodded and headed out of the room, followed by his brothers.  
Perona jumped beside you, squeezing your arm.  
«What the hell did just happen?»  
«I have no idea…»  
Someone big bumped into you, making you both stumble against the table.  
You squeaked, gripping on it and grabbing Perona’s thin shoulder to keep her on her feet.  
Raising your head, you caught the glimpse of Kid’s vest disappearing beyond the door.  
«What the hell?» you scoffed.  
«Jeez, that guy really _is_ lunatic!» Perona snorted, rubbing her nape. Then she looked at you.  
«…and definitely a jealous type.»  
You grimaced at her.  
«I’ll just go before Professor Inuarashi takes more points from Slytherin.»  
«Are we already in negative?» she asked casually.  
«Most likely.» you rolled your eyes «Worst first day ever.»


	5. Care for Magical Creatures

Care for Magical Creatures was the last lesson of your Monday. Professor Inuarashi had the whole class gathered in the yard, not too far from the border of the Forbidden Forest.  
Afternoon periods were reserved for elective subjects, so students from all Houses were taking them together. You sat with Heat and Ginrummy, who were the only other Slytherin there.  
«Welcome back to Hogwarts, kids. This year is going to be very special, I saw a few of you have already put the name in the Goblet.» the Professor smiled proudly «Magical creatures have always played a role in the Triwizard Tournament before, so I want to focus my lessons on what may be useful to our champions.»  
«Kid and Killer should be here.» Heat huffed, rolling his eyes.  
«The creep for Ravenclaw certainly is.» Ginrummy said, hinting towards Law, who sat with his usual crew.  
«You know, it could actually be a problem if Trafalgar is selected.» you mumbled «People call him the best novice of our year.»  
«Screw people!»  
You turned to see who hissed that. Bartolomeo was sitting not too far and obviously had eavesdropped your conversation.  
«Luffy is the one and only champion of Hogwarts!»  
Your lips curled.  
«…right.»  
«Hey, Slytherin, are you speaking lowly of–»  
«You right there!» Inuarashi barked «Focus! Gryffindor and Slytherin, minus 5 points each!»  
«Oh gosh!» you groaned, dropping your head on your knees.  
«As I was saying,» the teacher continued «our past greatly affects who we are, and who we are greatly affects our magic. Sometimes, rough stories make superior wizards. Today’s lesson will be a good example.»  
He pulled out a piece of meat from a lather bag hung to his belt and threw it a few feet away, in a little clearing right out of the first trees.  
Nothing happened for a few seconds, then you heard a law whinny and hoofs approaching. Immediately after, pieces of meat began to be torn and disappear.  
You yelped.  
«Woha! This must be…!»  
«Threstal.» Inuarashi confirmed «Now, most of you can’t see them, but there are at least three Threstal in the clearing right now. They are not dangerous if not disturbed and approached the right way, but obviously it’s difficult to do so.» he cleared his voice «If someone can see them and feels okay sharing it, you can try to get closer. I’ll give 40 points to whoever manages to ride one.»  
You swallowed. Since you lost so many points your first day, it was a good chance to make up for it. Unfortunately, all you could see was the dust moving around and the meat almost gone.  
«Who knows the condition to be able to see these animals?»  
Your hand rose, but Inuarashi picked Laura.  
«You can see them if you saw someone dying.»  
«Good, 5 points for Hufflepuff. Now, nobody wants to try?»  
A few seconds of silence passed, then Trafalgar Law slowly stood.  
«Can you see them, kid?»  
The wizard nodded.  
«Then you’re on. Someone else?»  
Next was Drake, another student from Ravenclaw. After him, Heat.  
You were caught by surprise.  
«Dude, you can see them?»  
«Yes.»  
One by one, all the students started to clumsily approach the clearing, even the ones who were just walking in the darkness, so you stood up with a sigh.  
Drake was the first who successfully climbed a Threstal. It was weird seeing him fluctuating in the air.  
Soon, the wizards were dispersed, with Inuarashi walking around to check the various situations.  
_Okay, hum… how am I suppose to pat on the head something I don’t even see? Hope it’s not the butt._  
You walked closer to a piece of meat being torn apart.  
«Hem… easy, horsey?» you muttered, stretching a hand. You could hear him grunting.  
«Y/n-ya, freeze.»  
Law’s firm voice came from your side, and something in the way he spoke made you listen.  
«W-What?» you asked, still.  
«There’s one Threstal behind you, and doesn’t look pleased. I think you’re approaching her foal.»  
«Great!» you snorted.  
«Just stay still. I’ll lure them away.»  
Law extracted the wand, pointing it at the meat.  
« _Wingardium Leviosa_ »  
The piece started levitating, and he drove him in another direction. According to the sounds he made, the foal happily followed it, and his mother with him.  
«It’s fine, you can move now.»  
You sighed, feeling your body relax. The Ravenclaw just turned and proceeded to walk away.  
«Trafalgar, wait!»  
He shot you a glare over his shoulder.  
«What?»  
«Well… thanks.»  
«I didn’t do it for you, I did it for the course. If someone gets injured, it’s likely to be suspended.»  
_Well, he’s one honest guy._  
«But still! I owe you one.»  
Law shrugged.  
«And so…» you chew your inner cheek as he scoffed in annoyance.  
«And so what?»  
You stared at him.  
«Watch out for the Vinsmoke trio. I think they are planning something for you.»  
«Oh?» he lifted his eyebrow «And why are you telling me? “The House comes first”, isn’t it our motto?»  
«The House is important, but it’s not everything.»  
«Careful, Slytherin. Your friendly mates might hear you.»  
You offered him a smirk.  
«Maybe you’re taking this the wrong way: I told you so we’re even. If I walk into a match between you and the brothers, don’t count me on your side.»  
Law snorted, walking away.  
«Don’t worry over me, Y/n-ya. It’s the Vinsmokes you should fear for.»

As a tradition for the first day, all the students were required to gather in the Great Hall a hour before dinner, so the teachers could announce the new Head Boy and Girl of the year, along with the prefects and some other stuff like that. That left you with a couple of free hours after the last lesson.  
It was starting to rain, so most of you rushed inside the castle. You were about to take the stairs down the dungeons when you ran into Momonosuke and Chimney back from their first Flying lesson.  
«It was WONDERFUL!» the blond little girl was yelping. The boy looked rather annoyed by her enthusiasm.  
«It was okay.» he grunted.  
«Hey!» you waved at them.  
«Y/n!»  
«Oh, the Slytherin lady!»  
«How was your first day?»  
«Fine I guess.»  
«You _guess_? I was all over the place after my first lesson with Prof. Jinbe.»  
Chimney patted his shoulder with a grin.  
«He fell from the broom.»  
Momonosuke pushed her away.  
«I didn’t! I just slid a little!»  
A soft giggle erupted from your lips and the child lowered his eyes, with an embarrassed grimace.  
«Don’t beat yourself over it, Momo! Can you keep a secret?»  
He raised his eyes, slightly interested now.  
«What?»  
«Well… Monkey D. Luffy fell from his broom too the first day. So did Cracker.»  
His eyes opened wide.  
«Really?»  
«Sure.»  
You winked at him.  
Chimney tilted her head.  
«See? I told you it was no big deal. I’ll see you later.»  
Momonosuke weakly waved at her before following you down the dungeons.  
«It’s nice to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor hanging out together from the beginning!» you smiled.  
«She’s just stuck to my shadow.» he muttered.  
Once in the common room, quite a few people were already there, chilling out. There were Charlotte Flambe and Pudding, the two bitches of Slytherin, already gossiping with each other; Killer and Blue Gilly were talking by the fire, while Charlotte Raisin and Suleiman were playing Wizard’s Chess.  
Momonosuke stiffened beside you.  
«Hey, don’t be agitated.» you tried your best reassuring smile «The moment the Sorting Hat sent you here, Slytherin became your new family. Even if they can be a little harsh sometimes, all the people here will fiercely defend you against anything outside.»  
The kid shot you an uncertain glare.  
«They don’t even know me.»  
«Doesn’t matter. You are a Slytherin.»  
You patted his head and headed to the stairs for the girls’ dorm. Everyone greeted you absent-mindedly, with Killer lightly touching your arm.  
Like the men’s, the female wing was divided in seven rooms, one for each grade. After a warm shower, you entered the sixth room. Perona and Ginrummy were chatting around while throwing different vests on their beds.  
«Y/n! You’re gonna be late again!» Ginrummy sighed.  
Perona rolled her eyes.  
«As always.»

She was right.  
Your hair was just half dry while you ran behind your roommates muttering your signature _“shitshitshit”_ , trying to hurry and buttoning up your uniform all together. The common hall was already empty.  
You reached the Great Hall with some other usual latecomers, so you, Zoro and Penguin greeted each other with an understanding hint.  
The four long tables were nowhere to be seen, but hundreds of chairs were placed in tidy lines in front of the professors’ platform. Most of the students were already sat, but luckily the ceremony had not started yet, and everybody was still talking.  
«Y/n!» Perona waved at you from the side and you dived in the crowd to reach the place she saved for you. As always, the Houses were well divided, so you found yourself surrounded by Slytherin.  
Kid’s crew sat right behind you, and he finally looked alright, sneering beside Wire. He didn’t look at you, though.  
«Okay kids, now be quiet.» the thundering voice of Principal Edward echoed in the room. You noticed that Aokiji, the man from the Minister, was still sat on his right.  
The hall was silent in a second.  
«Good guys. The sooner we’re done with this, the sooner we eat. First of all, I ask the head professor of each House to step forward and announce the new prefects of the year.»  
Prof. Shanks, Prof. Jinbe, Prof. Dracule and Prof. Donquixote stood and walked around the table to face the students.  
Shanks looked rather bored as he started to read the list in his hand.  
«Okaaay, so, prefects for Gryffindor. Fifth year: Haruta and Nefertari Vivi. Congratulations. Sixth year: Margaret and Sabo…»  
Every name was followed by a quick clapping and friends patting each other’s shoulders.  
After he was done, Jinbe announced the prefects for Hufflepuff and Mihawk the ones for Ravenclaw. Finally, Doflamingo eyed his list.  
«Fufufu, let’s see whom we have for Slytherin. Fifth year: Charlotte Pudding and Saldeath. Yeah, very impressive. Sixth year: Cavendish and L/n D. Y/n. More interesting. Seventh year: Charlotte Katakuri and Charlotte Smoothie. So obvious it’s boring.»  
You loudly gasped when you heard your name and stared at Prof. Donquixote, who just smirked at you.  
«Congratulations, Y/n!» Heat whispered from behind, while Perona shook her head.  
«It must be a mistake. We cannot have _you_ as a prefect, we’re so screwed!»  
_Wow, so much for my bestie._  
You groaned, dropping your head.  
«This just means more work for me!»  
The head professors went back to their places, and the principal took the word once again.  
«It’s my pleasure to name Charlotte Katakuri and Wanda Head Boy and Head Girl of the year. Do your best, kids.»  
You all clapped.  
«The second thing on the agenda is the confirmation of the Quidditch teams. Sabo, Neptune Fukaboshi, X Drake and Charlotte Katakuri: stood up, please.»  
«Just how many times was Katakuri named already?» Cavendish huffed near you.  
The four guys obeyed. Since they were all from different Houses, they were rather far from each other.  
«As captains of your teams, you are requested to arrange the training rotation and confirm your team members to Professor Jinbe by the end of the week. And now…»  
Rolling drums spread in the hall. Glancing around, you noticed Professor Brook beating on the instrument from a corner. Principal Edward smiled knowingly.  
«I’m glad to present you the Quidditch matches calendar.»  
The drums increased their volume as Prof. Rocinante gracefully agitated his wand in the air. Silver sparks erupted from it and formed floating words in the air when Brook reached his climax.

 

31st Oct.  
 **Hufflepuff Vs. Slytherin**

13th Nov.  
 **Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw**

22nd Jan.  
 **Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor**

5th Feb.  
 **Ravenclaw Vs. Hufflepuff**

25th Mar.  
 **Hufflepuff Vs. Gryffindor**

12th Apr.  
 **Slytherin Vs. Ravenclaw**

2nd May  
 **Match for 3rd place**

20th June  
 **Final match**

Kid leaned over you.  
«Sweet. We get to kick the flabby ass first.»  
You sneered.  
«We open with Hufflepuff? This is too easy.»  
Killer called for your attention.  
«The same day they will announce our champions for the Triwizard Tournament! We _have_ to shine!»  
Nearby, Raisin relaxed on his seat.  
«With brother Katakuri we have nothing to fear. Both the Quidditch and the Triwizard cups will be ours.»  
Kid’s eyes sharpened at the comment.  
«Hey!»  
«Don’t listen to him.» Killer warned «You know how these Charlottes are, all fawning over their older brother.»  
People were whispering excited among the other Houses too.  
After a couple of minutes, the floating words disappeared and the principal cleared his voice.  
«One last thing before dinner, kids! You probably noticed we have a guest.» he hinted towards Mr. Aokiji, who lazily waved «As you know, he’s here to supervise the organization of the Triwizard Tournament for the Ministry. However, it would be rude from our part not to keep our guest entertained, so we decided to organize a little something for Friday night: the first session of the Duelling Club will be open to the public and will consist in sparring matches among the contenders. Let’s show the Ministry what you got, kids!»  
«Hell yeah!» Protgas D. Ace roared among his brothers.  
Valentine elbowed you.  
«Are you gonna sign up this year?»  
«Nope.» you shook your head «Prefect and Quidditch is already enough. For all the rest I’ll be just a spectator.»  
Killer chuckled from behind and you turned, slightly annoyed.  
«What.»  
«Stop saying it, Y/n, it ain’t gonna happen.»  
You scoffed.  
«I’ll prove you wrong, blondie. I’ll prove you _all_ wrong!»  
Kid shrugged.  
«Sure, sure.»  
You crossed your arms, pouting.  
«You’ll see.»


	6. 100% Slytherin

The second professor Donquixote was the one in charge of Transfiguration.  
His classes were always kinda creepy, but since he was the Head of your House, you were usually safe from his sadistic side.  
For Ravenclaw, on the other hand, it was a whole other story.  
Doflamingo especially liked to pick up on Law, since he was his brother’s step child, and something must had happened between the two in the past.  
So there you were, trying to turn Law, Shachi and Tashigi’s stuff in something really disgusting. The more disgusting, the more pleased Prof. Donquixote was.  
The Vinsmoke trio had a lot of fun turning Tashigi’s backpack in a giant cockroach, but Eustass Kid was nothing less when he transfigured Law’s hat in something similar to puke. While it was still on his head.  
You stayed back during the practice, unable to join the general atmosphere of bullying your mates were diving in. Killer leaned quietly beside you.  
«You two are such a party-poopers!» Blue Gilly huffed.  
Your eyes trailed on the line of furious Ravenclaws in front of you. Drake, Penguin, Monet, Kalifa, Kaku… God, even Bepo looked pissed.  
«This exercise is bullshit.» you hissed «Law is a better wizard than the 90% of us, yet he’s forced to swallow it because otherwise Doflamingo will take a lot of points from his House. It’s for shit like this that Slytherins are still seen as assholes.»  
«Did you say something, lil troublemaker?»  
You shivered as the professor’s voice crawled from behind.  
«No sir.»  
«I haven’t seen your wand swinging yet. Go on, Y/n.»  
Your lips curled in a pout as you approached Law.  
The green mash was still pouring down his forehead, his eyes were blank. He barely saw you when you pointed your wand at him.  
« _Mutatio._ »  
The mushy thing instantly turned in a fall of little light leaves, which glided around Law’s face. His gaze became focused at the change, and your eyes met.  
«Aaaw, Y/n, you’re not fun!» Kid whined from behind.  
«As expected from a prefect.» Doflamingo commented with his sly grin «Very mature.»  
You rolled your eyes and went back among your mates.  
«Hey!»  
Yonji elbowed you, not too gently.  
«What?»  
«What was that about? Don’t tell me you got a crush on the creepy fag.»  
«The creepy fag?»  
Your eyebrow twitched.  
«Yonji, watch your mouth.»  
«So, you _do_ have a crush…!»  
«She doesn’t.» Kid hissed, cutting through «She’s just randomly compassionate.»  
«You know,» you continued «you could really hurt someone’s feeling with your words, for no reason. Live and let live, Yonji.»  
He tilted his head.  
«You sure you’re a Slytherin?»  
Your wand jerked on his cheek, almost piercing it.  
The sudden gesture had the whole class moving the attention to you.  
«Say it again, you brainless artichoke, and I’ll blow your tongue up.» you hissed.  
Yonji groaned and raised his hands in surrender.  
You turned your head to the Ravenclaw’s side.  
«What are you staring at? He maybe an idiot, but I’d still rip anyone of you apart if you just _think_ of insulting him.»  
Kid sneered to Niji.  
«She is _definitely_ a Slytherin.»

You didn’t mean to put on a show, it just happened. Doflamingo was kind enough (or unfair enough) to laugh it out and do nothing about it.  
Among the other House, you caught Reiju’s small smile.  
After class, you manoeuvred to reach her side while getting out of the room.  
«I’m sorry I pointed my wand on your brother.» you murmured.  
She shrugged.  
«I’m not. If you manage to put a little sense in that woodenhead, I’ll be the happiest sister in the world.»  
You sighed.  
«I think the trio will soon target Law.»  
«You worry too much about him. He can handle himself.»  
«I hope so.»

After Transfiguration, you had another hour with Ravenclaw, where Prof. Corazon instructed you on the proprieties of a Patronus, then two hours of Herbology along with Hufflepuff.  
Prof. Nekomamushi had you all planting and feeding some carnivorous plants which constantly tried to bite your limbs off. Edward Weevil killed his one hitting it hard with the rake, and juices of deceased vegetables spilled on all the presents.  
«You know what?» Perona snapped, rubbing away some green sticky stuff from her cheek «I hope he gets chosen by the Goblet of Fire. And I hope he dies during the tournament.»  
«You and me both, pinkie.» Cavendish huffed.  
You sighed, glancing doubtful at your little plant. It looked so sad and dishevelled it was probably going to whiter soon.  
«Yeah…» the voice of Nekomamushi reached over your shoulder «You may want to get a tutor for my class. Again.»  
«No problem.» you groaned «Usop and I are great friends by now.»

Once lunch in the Great Hall started, you headed to Gryffindor’s table before joining your Hausemates.  
Luffy’s group was the loudest, as always.  
«Hey.» you greeted flatly, leaning on the table.  
«Hey Y/n!» Luffy uttered with his usual grin.  
«What’s up?» Zoro nodded.  
«Usop?» you sighed, as the ravenette raised his head «Are you still tutoring for Herbology?»  
«Hum, yeah. Do you need it again?»  
You were about to answer, when spurs echoed in the hall.  
«It’s Tra and Kid!!» Luffy chimed, jumping up and pointing at the Goblet of Fire.  
You turned to see both of them standing beside the Goblet, staring at each other.  
Your fingers tightened the grip on your bag.  
They both just stretched their hands and consigned their name to the flames.  
When they walked away in different directions, you let out a sigh you didn’t know you were holding.  
«YEAH!!» Luffy yelled «This is going to be fun!»  
«Oi, Luffy!» Ace called, a few chairs away «Don’t get yourself all pumped for nothing! I’m the one that’ll be chosen for Gryffindor!»  
Sabo elbowed him.  
«I don’t think so.»  
You noticed the resolute smirk on Zoro and Sanji’s face.  
«You guys subscribed too?»  
«Obviously.» Zoro scoffed.  
«Yes, Y/n-chan¬∼»  
«Don’t look at me!» Nami lifted her hands in front of her and Usop shook his head.  
«Yeah, me neither. I’m not looking forward to cross wands with monsters like Katakuri or Weevil.»  
You returned his small smile.  
«I agree. So, about that tutor thing, Nekomamushi strongly suggested me to take it again.»  
«Sure, no problem. When are you free?»  
«Best thing would be Thursday afternoon or sometime during the weekend.»  
However, you were interrupted again when another scuffle blew near the Goblet.  
«You cannot decide if I get to put my name inside or not!» Koby shouted, an angered face in front of the massive Weevil, who was clearing obstructing his way to the Goblet.  
His big dumb face was distorted in an annoyed grimace.  
«Get past me then!»  
«Oi, Koby!» Luffy shouted, jumping on the other side of the table like a monkey.  
Sanji sighed, standing as well.  
«C’mon, Marimo, let’s back the crazy one up.»  
«Don’t tell me what to do, blondie.» Zoro scoffed, but he followed him.  
You admired how that group was solid against everything.  
«Edward Weevil is doing it again.» Usop observed.  
«Doing what?» you asked.  
Nami took another portion of salad.  
«He’s trying to prevent all the other Hufflepuff guys to join the selection, so he’ll be chosen for the Tournament.»  
«Ugh. I’m really glad I’m not a Hufflepuff.»  
«Don’t be so glad!» Ace called, raising his glass towards you «He’ll be your opponent when you compete for your House!»  
You turned to the two brothers, curling your nose.  
«It won’t happen, because I’m not going to compete.»  
«Sure, sure.» Sabo smiled, drinking his butterbeer.

Weevil wasn’t going to back off, not even in front of four other students, but the entrance of the professors convinced him to move. He kept his nasty little eyes glued to Koby the whole time, while he put his name in the Goblet.  
«That guy is trouble.» you groaned, taking a seat between Perona and Niji.  
«Hey squirt.» the blue haired-guy greeted you, mouth full of food «Katakuri dropped by: first Quidditch training session in two hours.»  
«Whaaaat? But the weather is still shit.»  
He just shrugged, while Perona patted your shoulder.  
«Have fun.»

You swiftly swallowed your lunch and hurried to the library to collect some books for the assignment Prof. Donquixote gave you that morning, before running to the Quidditch field.  
Most of your friends were at Divination or some other elective class at the moment, so the ancient library was almost empty.  
With your face still buried in one of the books you were taking, you didn’t notice the student beside the entrance.  
Your shoulder bumped into him, making your notepad fall on the floor.  
«Shit, I’m sorry!» you automatically said, without even raising your eyes.  
Your hand was about to reach the notebook when a harsh grab on your uniform forced you against the wall.  
«What the f–»  
«See, that’s why you’re a freaking troublemaker. How do you do that?» Law hissed, just a few inches from your face «How can you be such an oblivious mess and always handle yourself in the worst situations?»  
You blinked several times at his unexpected and furious expression, before snatching his hand away from you.  
«Watch yourself, Trafalgar!» you blurted «What the hell is your problem?»  
His silver eyes sharpened like he was trying to read inside your mind.  
«Be sincere.» he slowly said «Is it you?»  
«Me…?»  
You shook your head. That guy had gone nuts.  
«What the heck are you talking about?»  
«Given the odds, it’s likely to be you.» he continued, almost talking to himself «The one Slytherin I… well, never mind.»  
«You know what?» you pushed him away, annoyed, freeing your way out of the hall «Maybe Kid and the Vinsmokes are right. You _are_ a creep.»  
With a quick move the notepad was back in your bag and you headed resolutely to the exit.  
«Hey, L/n.» he called  
You stopped.  
«I don’t trust you. But if by any chance you’re really innocent, take my advice.»  
You shot a glare above your shoulder and he turned to you.  
Your gazes locked together.  
«Beware your Housemates.»  
A dangerous wrinkle dug between your eyebrows.  
«I beg your pardon?»  
«I know it’s already started. Whoever of you is responsible for this, I will unmask them. And this time won’t be like the past. This time I will make sure it ends here.»  
Law had spoken low and steady, and didn’t lower his icy eyes afterwards.  
_My god, he’s really out of his mind._  
You stared at him for a few seconds, your face a mixture of surprise and disgust.  
«I will say it just once, Trafalgar.» you whispered «Stay away from us. You touch one Slytherin, we’ll all crush you like the fly you are.»  
A sly smirk bent his lips.  
«I’ll be there waiting for you.»  
With a last glare, you turned your back to him and left.


	7. Doubts + surprise

Katakuri shot you a glance as you hurried into the changing room, cheeks flushed for the run and broom in your hand. He didn’t comment though, hinting towards the bench.  
All the others team members were already aligned in front of him.  
You immediately sat beside Killer.  
«…as I was saying,» the captain cleared his throat «last year we lost because of our intra-rivalry. If we want that cup, we have to stick together, be a true team. And yes, Vinsmoke, Eustass, I’m talking to you.»  
The two redheads exchanged a glare (and a growl).  
«So you decide.» Katakuri grunted «Victory, or your stupid ego. Just let me know sooner this time, so I won’t waste too much time on it.»  
Although none of them answered, you could physically feel the air burning on the bench.  
With a rapid gesture of his hand, Katakuri dismissed the gathering and the players started off towards the field. You took the chance to put on the rest of your outfit.  
Law’s words were still swirling in your mind.  
 _“Whoever of you is responsible for it, I will unmask them”_  
What the hell was that supposed to mean?  
 _“Beware your hausemates”_  
Trafalgar Law was a peculiar element, but he was smart. It wasn’t like him to pick up random fights.  
«L/n?»  
You blinked, suddenly brought back to reality.  
«Is everything okay?»  
You turned to Katakuri, who lingered in the room with you.  
«Oh, yes! Sorry, I’ll hurry.» you blabbered, throwing the T-shirt over your head.  
«Actually, I wanted to mention something quick to you.»  
«Ah?»  
You adjusted your tracksuit and looked up to him.  
God he was huge.  
His serious gaze fixed on yours.  
«I know it’s a lot to ask, but I’d like you to be the glue of this team.»  
You felt your eyes widening.  
«What?»  
«You heard me. You’re the only one who has a decent relationship with all the players, and they respect you. Can you try to keep them together?»  
«I…» you scratched your nape «No offense, captain, but I’m no natural leader or anything. Why should they listen to me?»  
«The rivalry I mentioned, they feel it towards me as well. I’m afraid that this year, with the selection for the Tournament, it will be even worse. But you are neutral ground.»  
You frowned, lightly chewing your inner cheek.  
«I don’t want you to yell stupid slogan or anything similar.» he continued, noticing your concern «Just do what you can, okay?»  
«I’ll try my best, but I doubt those hotheads will ever listen to me.» you murmured.  
Katakuri nodded.  
«Good. Now let’s go.»

The afternoon was grey, and an annoying thin rain covered the whole training session.  
Katakuri was smart enough to start with individual training, so the competitiveness couldn’t rise too high from the start and everyone had the chance to warm up their own skills.  
Being the seeker of the team, you spent most of the time flying around, trying to spot the snitch and grab it as fast as possible. So you didn’t know how the first fight started.  
When you landed for a break, Niji was trying to snap Kid’s head.  
«I swear this asshole sent the bludger right in my face!» Niji roared, with a very visible bleeding nose.  
«Bullshit! You cut through my field of action!» Kid roared back.  
Katakuri was not even attempting to calm them down. He stood a few feet afar, pinching the bridge of his nose. The rest of the team was scattered around.  
_Does he expect me to stop them?_  
Nevertheless, you jumped down your broom, moving it on your shoulder, and walked over with a resigned sigh.  
«Oi, oi, you two.»  
«Stay out of it, Y/n!» Kid barked, murdering eyes still locked on Niji’s face.  
_I’m not up for this shit._  
«Fine.» you growled «Eat off each other’s snout. I don’t care.»  
You grabbed a can of coke from the cooler at the border of the field and opened it.  
«You guys can lose your time and go on sucking. I’ll win the cup for you little angry birds. All I have to do is catching the damn snitch, right?»  
Everyone turned to you.  
You shrugged their glares off with a smirk.  
Your inner guts were twitching, but cockiness was the only language they could understand right now.  
«Fly down, squirt.» Yonji snapped.  
«Then stop being such babies!» you pointed a fingers on the two contenders «Who cares whose fault it is? Kid’s job is to knock people out with the bludgers, and Niji has to avoid them. Can we please, _please_ win the cup this year?»  
After a few seconds of silence, Killer nodded.  
«I’m with Y/n. We have very good chances if we learn some teamwork.»  
«I agree.»  
You blinked at Ichiji, surprised.  
The redhead placed his hand on Niji’s shoulder.  
«Let’s save this for the Triwizard Tournament. On this ground, we’re a team.»  
You smiled.  
«”Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness”.» Katakuri quoted.  
Slowly, Kid’s fists relaxed too.  
«Fine. For Slytherin.»  
«For Slytherin!» you repeated with a grin.  
As the players returned to their roles, you failed to notice Katakuri’s eyes fixed on you.  
The rest of the training proceeded with no further clashes.

Out of the changing rooms, you ran into Kid and Killer.  
«Hey.» you attempted a smile «Are you pissed at me?»  
Kid grunted, starting to walk towards the castle.  
«You should watch your mouth more.»  
«I know.» you sighed.  
«He’s not pissed.» Killer said «He’s just annoyed because a girl shushed him.»  
«I’M NOT! SHUT UP!»  
You muffled a giggle with your hand.  
It was already time to join the rest of the students for dinner.  
The training sore your muscles, after months of inactivity, and you plopped exhausted on your seat beside Perona. As if it wasn’t enough, Tuesday was the day you had Astrology lesson till midnight, and with Gryffindor. So you didn’t speak much during dinner.  
Whitebeard announced that the first Quiddich match was anticipated to the 30th of October, so it wouldn’t collide with the Halloween party and announcement of the champions for the tournament.  
A few more people put their name in the Goblet of Fire (Apoo, Bonney, Wiper, Fukaboshi and others), but nothing more happened.  
Astrology lesson proceeded smoothly as well.  
Prof. Marco was cool and able to catch the class’ attention, plus he was a Ravenclaw and treated everyone fairly.  
You went to sleep immediately after.

The day after passed without any major drama.  
There was another disastrous lesson of Herbology, one hour with Prof. Crocodile, and finally Potions with Professor Caesar Clown.  
He was also from Slytherin, and he liked to pick on the Gryffindor students.  
The potion you had to prepare today, a concoction meant to trigger nausea in any human being, was a 2-3 people job, so you split up in small groups.  
Like every time, Ace and Sabo tried to sabotage the Vinsmokes’ potion, while the twins tried to do the same.  
You glanced at them, before going back to cut some roots.  
«So, what is it, F/n?»  
You lifted your eyes on Perona, who was working on your same kettle.  
«What do you mean?»  
«Oh, _please_. You have been absent-minded the whole day. Plus, those are radish’s roots, our potion is ruined already.»  
You stopped, quickly checking the recipe on the bookstand.  
«Oh, shit!»  
She shrugged.  
«It’s fine, Prof. Clown won’t care.»  
You pushed the chopped vegetables away with a tired gesture.  
«If I tell you, you have to promise this stays between us. Seriously.»  
She nodded.  
Perona could appear like a light girl, but there was a reason if she was your best friend. You knew you could trust her.  
«Later then.»

Going for lunch, the two of you trailed behind the rest of the students, and just turn to a desert isle of the castle to gain some privacy.  
You told her about Law’s warning. At first, she was indignant. Then she agreed he must have said those words for a reason.  
«Anyway, keeping this from Katakuri is not good.» she observed «It’s an unspoken rule that we have to report him accidents like this when the House is concerned.»  
«Trafalgar clearly said to pay attention to my mates. And I don’t really know Katakuri, he’s my senior.»  
«You told me.»  
«I trust you. Plus, you’re not smart enough to plot something without me noticing.»  
«Thanks.»  
«You’re welcome.»  
You were considering talking with Reiju about it, but at the same time you didn’t want to put her in a difficult position.  
«You know whom you could talk to?»  
You looked at Perona, following the flow towards the lunch.  
«Who?»  
«Killer. He’s pretty knowledgeable and wise.»  
«Yeah, and everything you tell him you’re basically telling Kid too. And Kid would just straight go and kill Trafalgar.» you sighed.  
She shrugged.  
«He _did_ threaten us, after all.»  
«But why would he…»  
«F/n!»  
You swallowed back your words at the sight of Momonosuke waving at you, joining the group of students.  
«Hey!» you smiled at him, patting his head «How is your first week going?»  
«It’s great! Everything looks so exciting!» he uttered with bright eyes.  
«I’m happy to hear it.»  
«You didn’t tell me you were gonna compete in the Duelling on Friday!» the child said.  
«Umh, because I’m not.»  
He blinked at you.  
«But the pairings of the first round are out already, and you’re on it.»  
You stopped.  
«What?»  
«They are hung out of the Great Hall.»  
You looked at Perona, who shook her head.  
«This isn’t happening.» you growled, speeding up.

A dense cloud of students was gathered at the entrance of the hall, studying the duelling table in excitement.  
«EXCUSE ME.» you shouted, pushing them aside to reach it.

 

****

**DUELLING CLUB TOURNAMENT**

****

**Round 1**

Portgas D. Ace vs Ideo  
Scratchmen Apoo vs Boo  
Kalifa vs Bartolomeo  
Wiper vs Vinsmoke Sanji  
Koby vs Carrot  
Jewlery Bonney vs Blue Gilly  
Edward Weevil vs Don Sai  
Hyena Bellamy vs Eustass Kid  
Basil Hawkins vs Neptune Manboshi  
Vinsmoke Ichiji vs Neptune Fukaboshi  
Charlotte Myukuru vs Vinsmoke Reiju  
Fukuro vs Penguin  
Trafalgar Law vs Heat  
Yosaku vs Kaku  
X Drake vs Gin  
Wire vs Sabo  
Tashigi vs Dellinger  
Charlotte Katakuri vs Jean Bart  
Cavendish vs Haruta  
Abdullah vs Charlotte Raisin  
Roronoa Zoro vs Margaret  
Killer vs Jeet  
Koala vs Vinsmoke Niji  
Charlotte Cracker vs Johnny  
L/n D. F/n vs Shachi  
Neptune Ryuboshi vs Charlotte Smoothie  
Sheepshead vs Monkey D. Luffy  
Laki vs Suleiman  
Hermeppo vs Usop  
Vinsmoke Yonji vs Kohza

 

Your eyes were opened wide.  
«What. The actual. Fuck.»


End file.
